Darker Side of Me
by LegacyChick
Summary: After months of persuing him, Mike finally gets Ted to give in and fulfill his darker cravings. I suck at summaries, you know that already. For fangirlxfantasies! Warning: Slash, Sex, Toy s , Slight amount of Blood, "Bad" Language/ Rated M for a reason!


**Sorry it took me so long. I haven't heard of fangirlxfantasies for a while anyways, so I guess it is okay. So yeah, this One-Shot is for her as she won the "Lyrics-Challenge" in "Couples" along with Mizzy681. **

**My inspiration gave up on me before I wanted to start writing but thankfully came back yesterday. **

**I'd like you people to give me some reviews, no matter if short and sweet or long and thouroughly. Also don't forget to check out the new chapter of "Sex, Drugs and True Love". Next Chapter of "SmutFest" will be up by this weekend as well. Thank you for sticking with me :)**

**Pairing: Ted/Mike - Miziasi**

**Warnings: Slash, Sex, Violence, Small amount of Blood, Toys, Cursings and "Bad Language"**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing... but thanks for asking :P**

* * *

Mike was glad to finally be back in their hotel-room. The show had been exhausting, in fact the whole day had been and all he wanted was some peace and quiet. Sadly enough, Ted kept pacing back and forth in their shared four walls, mumbling to himself, muttering about how unfair creative was to let Mike lose yet another match while he was such great Championship-material.

"Ted! Ted! Darling… would you calm the fuck down, please?"

Mike's usually chiming, happy voice now a low, frustrated growl caught the younger man off guard and he stopped his pacing, standing still to turn around towards his lover, eyes widening a little, bottom-lip tucked in between his teeth, cheeks still flushed from talking himself into rage.

"Sorry… I just… I can't bel…"

"Baby! Shut up, will you?"

He really was annoyed by now. The stress, the matches, the shows, the hot weather of the past days, all of it had made him tired beyond believe and if he was tired, he was pissy… and Ted knew that. He just had not seen his brunette lover like that in a long while.

"Come over here, baby… please."

Mike patted the spot next to him on the bed, sighing as he saw Ted hesitating, knowing that his bad temper probably had scared the blond a little. While he loved Ted with all of his heart, loved the soft part of his younger lover, the caring and sensitive nature, their sweet love-making, he sometimes just needed to get a little rough, to let out his frustrations, let his desires take over. Ted never understood this, never really accepted the fact that the brunette had that dark side in him, the one that needed to snap every now and then, the one that wanted to get a little rougher in their games, the one that often had asked to use some toys. It just was not his world and he could not grasp how someone could actually get off by using violence of any kind.

"Teddy… please… I won't bite you. Just come here, okay?"

Seeing the walls tremble, Ted's hesitation slowly fading, Mike let a soft smile grace his lips, patting the sheets once again, watching his lover through hooded eyes as he finally made his way back over to him. Stopping at the edge of the bed, in front of Mike, Ted raked a hand through his hair and let out a shaky sigh, head moving from left to right.

"You know I hate it when you're frustrated and…"

Grabbing Ted's hands in his, the older man smiled up at him, squeezing a little as his dark eyes filled with love.

"I know, baby… but I'm just tired, okay? I don't need you bitching and whining all night long when all I want is some sleep."

"All you want?"

Seeing the gleam of lust in those blue eyes, hearing the hint of seduction in Ted's voice, Mike could not help but smirk cockily up at him, running his tongue along his upper lip as he tilted his head slightly to the left, grey eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room.

"Hmmm… maybe I've a little power left in me… but…"

Voice drifting off, the brunette lowered his head, taking a deep breath as Ted watched him curiously, tucking at his hands.

"But what?"

Mike just shrugged, looking back up, grey eyes having a soft tune of sadness in them as he pursed his lips.

"Forget it, Teddy… I don't want another fight again."

Arching a brow, Ted let go of a long sigh, before climbing onto Mike's lap and freeing his hands to bring them up to the brunette's cheeks, cupping them gently so his lover had no other choice then to look at him, the blonde's lips curled up in a soft smile.

"It's about… getting rough again, huh? Using a toy or two? Fucking me into oblivion as you always put it?"

He watched Mike's head move up and down in a nod, eyes closing for a second before looking back at the blond. They had had that conversation that often already in those six months of their relationship that Ted had actually lost track of it. It was not that he did not want a little roughness or that he was scared of it, he just never saw a need in it. It just was not him… but maybe, if it would make his lover happy… or at least happier… he could try it.

"What do you want, Mikey?"

Now it was the brunette's turn to arch his brows, eyes shimmering with a hint of curiosity, arms snaking around his younger mans waist and cupping his ass as his tongue snaked out to wet his lips.

"You mean… you would?"

A nod followed by a short sigh and a shrug of his shoulders made Mike's smile grow, hips involuntarily bucking up against Ted's jeans-covered groin, low growl escaping his throat.

"If it means that much to you… and if it calms you… yeah…"

The appreciating purr he got from the older man turned him on more than wanted, the friction of their covered cocks rutting against each other already having some effect on him, the blond biting on his lip to suppress a moan wanting to escape as Mike squeezed his cheeks hard, raking his neck to brush his lips over those of his younger lover.

"You've no idea HOW much it means to me, darling… I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight that you'll see stars… that you won't be able to walk for days… I'll use something special on you, my Teddy-bear… and it'll feel so good that next time we go at it, you'll be BEGGGING for it."

Those nasty things, those dirty words, did things to his mind that were not PG, eyes fluttering shut, low moan escaping his throat as his head lolled back, Mike's lips moving over his sensitive skin, barely touching, tongue darting out to lick a stripe up from his neck over his throat to his ear, giving it a hard tuck with his teeth.

"I'll fuck you so good, Teddy… you won't regret it… I'll make you beg… I'll make you sweat… and dear lord… I'll make you scream for more!"

And scream he did. From the first tentative lick his cock received until he was fully engulfed by the hot, wet mouth of his older lover, Ted let go of screams of pleasure, cries of ecstasy. It was a bare treat for him to have his lover on his knees, head bopping up and down in his lap, hands tightly holding onto his thighs. Usually Ted was the one giving head and thus he was enjoying each and every second of it.

Hands fisting the brunette's hair, eyes shut tight, lips tightly pressed together and head thrown back, he felt Mike taking him all the way down until he hit the back of his throat, teeth scratching his sensitive flesh, nibbling and sucking the head, licking and swallowing around the base. So lost in pleasure, in the throes of ecstasy, he did not even realize the wicked grin spreading on Mike's flushed face, the older male's eyes blown with lust, blown with desire already, as he watched his lovers head thrashing from left to right, listened to the sinful sounds escaping those plump lips, the moans and screams, the mewls and growls.

He was not a fan of giving head, but for what the brunette had planned, he needed his lover to relax, to forget his doubts, to be lost in satisfaction. Continuing his ministrations for minutes, his hands travelled to the insides of the blonde's thighs, fondling his balls, feeling them get harder and bigger with each passing minute until the point where he knew that Ted would explode any moment.

"Fuck… Mike… so close… I'm so… god… I…"

And just in that moment, Mike pulled away, releasing the pulsing length with a loud plop only to receive a loud, disappointed grunt from his young lover, as he let his head fall back down into the pillow.

"Don't pout, baby… I've still so many things planned out for you… Wouldn't want all your energy gone already now… would you?"

Already licking a stripe up Ted's body, collecting the fine sheen of sweat on the blonde's chest with his tongue, his eyes stayed fixed on the contorted face of the beauty, waiting for the answer, for a reaction. A content sigh escaping the blonde's lips made Mike smirk, teeth gently nibbling on one of his nubs before biting down hard; Ted's back arching off the bed, still rock-hard erection poking his chest while his arm reached out for the drawer.

Seeing that they stayed at the hotel for two nights, he had actually had the hope that exactly this would happen… that he would finally get his chance to introduce the younger man to the wonder of his own cravings and not wanting to waste precious time, he had stuffed what he needed right into the night-stand after they had arrived this morning. Ted's eyes shot open as he heard the shuffling, as he felt his lover shifting around on the bed, head snapping to his side just in time to see Mike pulling out the toy he was looking for.

A gasp alerted the brunette that Ted had discovered his plan and he licked his dry lips wet before turning to face his lover with a soft smile, placing a kiss to his lips, murmuring "It's thinner than me babe, but… it'll make you feel real good… just relax!"

Covered in lube, the vibrator slowly and easily slit inside, Ted biting harshly onto his lips at the uncommon intrusion, the stinging pain shooting through him as it went past the tight ring of muscles in one go, back arching off the bed in an attempt to get away. It wasn't Mike, it wasn't human… it was cold, sharp metal and from his first impression… it would not be able to give him any pleasure at all. At least, that was what the blond thought before Mike turned it on.

Soft vibrations shooting through his whole body, an involuntarily moan escaping his lips, eyes fluttering shut, Ted pressed back down onto the toy, trying to get it further inside of him, the new feeling heavenly. The brunette watched the changing expressions of his lover with a smirk plastered on his face, pushing the vibrator in and out of Ted at a slow pace, the vibrations on "low" to get him used to it.

"Shit… Mike… feels good…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… OH…"

Voice turning from a low, husky whisper into a surprised, pleased cry, Ted's eyes shot open, the quickening vibrations making his whole body tingle and tremble, gaze drifting to his lover laying next to him, licking his lips, one hand working the toy in and out of the tight heat while his other hand was slowly pumping up and down his own throbbing erection.

"Harder… Mike… please… faster… feels… so good."

Brain already mush, Ted tried to find words of encouragement, words to describe how he felt but was barely able to form anything coherent, eyes glued to Mike fisting himself while his mind tried to concentrate on the sensations going through his own body. Twirling the vibrator in his hand, re-adjusting the angle, Mike drove in harder, faster, deeper even, the tip brushing the blonde's prostate at one particular thrust, Ted's eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"Holy Shit! Again… Please Mike… do that again!"

His hands were frantically trying to clutch anything in place, anything to help him get a grip, one tucking at Mike's wrist to up his tempo, to ram the vibrator deeper inside of his own velvety walls, but the brunette had other plans, turning the beads off and roughly yanking the toy out of his lover, gaining not only a gasp, but also a pained whimper from those soft, full lips.

"I've got something much, much better for you, Teddy-bear! Something that'll make you stretch and burn… that'll make you scream so fucking hard… something that'll make you tear!"

Before Ted could even react, Mike was back on top of him, throwing one of the blonde's legs over his shoulder and ramming inside of the already abused hole, hands fisting the sheets on either side of Ted's head. The blonde's cry of pain and agony was drowned out by the almost unearthly groan spilling from Mike's lips as his dick sunk in to the hilt until his balls rested against the firm curves of Ted's ass.

He had not been able to wait any longer, those sinful explicates escaping Ted's throat, those heavenly, pleased features of the younger man, his own cock thrumming so hard with need, he just had to have him then. Not giving the blond any time to adjust, Mike started a rough, hard pace, in a matter of seconds pearls of sweat forming on his forehead, not only to his own, but also to Ted's surprise, the younger mans screams and gasps soon turning into moans and mewls as he started to beg for more, started to plea for Mike to take him harder.

Grabbing the headboard with one hand, Mike powered into him even harder, bed creaking underneath them, headboard banging against the wall, the air filling with noises of sin and lust, loud groans, whimpers, cries, moans echoing around. Ted would have never thought that something that rough, that dirty, that violent could turn him on, but being so thoroughly filled by his lover, seeing the lust and pleasure in his clouded eyes, the satisfaction it brought the brunette, his own body thrummed in ecstasy at the show of affection, of pure need and animalistic cravings.

"Mike… hand… please… so close… need to… to… fuck… hand!"

Instead of giving in to the blonde's pleas, Mike's free hand came up to wrap around Ted's throat, choking him, carefully not to put too much pressure on the sensitive flesh but still enough to cut off Ted's air-supply, the younger man's eyes widening as he gasped in pain. The added sensation, mind spinning in a whirlwind, pupils rolling back in his head, Ted let go of a string of curses, coughing, choking on his own saliva, body spasming out of control as he came hard all over their chests.

Body spent, limp, shuddering through his release, Ted's eyes closed, a loud gasp escaping his plump lips as Mike let go of his throat followed by a satisfied sigh as he fell back into the mattress. Pulling out as soon as he felt those hot walls tightening, convulsing around him, the brunette rolled his younger lover onto his stomach, roughly yanking his hips up into a kneeling position before plunging back inside and placing his hands back on the headboard for better leverage.

Ted let Mike take him for all he was worth, not only because he was too exhausted, too spent, to do anything else but to submit, but also because he enjoyed being taken like that, the brunette's balls slapping against his ass as he drove into him again and again, harder and harder, faster and faster, as deep as the thick, pulsing length would go. His back already aching, legs weak, head pressed into the pillow, his breath hitched as he felt Mike's pace becoming frantic, thrusts shaking the bed and the older man let go, scream muffled by biting into Ted's shoulder as his hips bucked wildly into the younger mans ass, milking himself dry.

Exhausted, spent, lids fluttering shut, Mike's chest collapsed onto Ted's back, arms trembling at his sides, lips placing kisses all over the blonde's shoulders and neck as he whimpered softly, his release slowly subsiding, heart-beat slowly returning back to normal, sweat-covered body heaving.

Not able to brace both their weights anymore, Ted's arms gave away underneath of him, both their bodies connecting with the mattress in a loud thump, Ted groaning softly as he felt Mike's limp cock slipping out of his abused hole, a finger carefully, slowly sliding inside to massage his walls.

Ignoring the pained hiss from his young lover, Mike started to pepper his cheek with kisses, going down to his shoulder and back up to his neck, his ear, whispering a small "Thank you" before withdrawing his finger again, a mix of his own cum and small amounts of blood coating it.

"For what?"

Ted's still hooded eyes searched for the grey waters of his lover, cheeks flushed, lids heavy, lips parting to accept the older mans digit, tongue darting out to lap at it before sucking it inside the warm caverns of his mouth, licking it clean.

"For enjoying it… as much as I did."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Too much? Not enough?**

**Next Pairing for "SmutFest" will be Wade/Randy, btw. :)**


End file.
